Like Brother Like Sister
by Ofi
Summary: *please read&review!!!!!* her name is shadow the new duelist in battle city but she's not what she seems shes much more taking interest in yugi & his friends trying to plan for the duel she came back to fight battling both her brothers deamons and her own
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Two shadows enter the empty Battle City. Darkness settles comfortably around them, at least for one of them. The smaller shadow seems uncomfortable but the taller one strides confidently around the dangerous city. The small shadow rests up against a wall obviously tired the taller one stops. Under the light one shadow is revealed to be a young boy but the other shadow remains a phantom. A black cloak covers the face and clothing of the stranger. The Shadow turns to look at the young boy "Welcome Home" The voice is feminam giving a clue to the identity, the boy only laughs. The sound is out of place in amidst the quiet. "You sure you want this sis?" His sister smiles, well it was impossible to actually tell if she smiled because of the hood and the mask under the hood, but something in the air around her changes, and for him that counts as a smile. Without another word the Shadow turns and heads to the inside the City her brother following close behind.  
Chap 1.  
  
"Class we have a new student" The loud room falls somewhat quieter "New Student?" The one question prompts a wave of others "Is she a girl?" "Is she pretty?" "Wait what if it's a guy?" Yugi Moto sits quietly amidst all the confusion, his mind elsewhere. "Hey Yugi! Man we getting a new victim!" Yugi smiles at his friend Joey, who looks please to have gotten Yugi out of his quiet state. "What if this 'victim' of yours turns out to be a pretty girl?" Joey takes this in thought "QUIET!!!" the teacher yells. Calm quickly spreads when everyone is finally seated they are shocked to see a girl already standing in the front of the class. Her eyes are on the floor "Class this is.uh.forgive me but what is your name again?" The girl hesitates for a moment as if she too has forgotten her name. "Julia" her voice takes a confident note her face looks up and a murmur passes throughout the room. The new girl is.beautiful. Beautiful doesn't describe her fully. A perfect face with silver eyes. A wrap covers her hair. Her liquid gaze falls on four people in the room, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. "Julia Maxamillion" the girl smiles when she meets Yugi's eyes. "Tell us a bit about yourself" Julia's smile darkens "There is nothing to tell" The teacher looks taken back "Oh.Okay then pleas take a seat there" The shaken teacher points a trembling finger at the only empty seat in the class, next to Joey. "Joey will you please help Julia settle?" Yugi laughs inwardly at his friend with his dumbstruck expression. Julia's eyes have the soft silver look in them as she turns to say hello to Joey. Far different from the dagger eyes seen by only Yugi seconds ago.  
  
The four friends sit together during lunch. Yugi and Joey compare strategies, Tea listens, Tristan learns. "Battle city tougher than you thought?" Tea teases "Mind if I join you?" Julia's question stops Joey from responding, her presence making him even redder. Yugi smiles "of course" She sits next to Yugi "Ah Duel Monsters!" "Do you Duel?" Yugi asks "Sadly no. I can Duel an old friend and my brother taught me but I never got my own deck. When my parents forced me to come here I swore I would never plays. And lucky me! I came right in the middle of Seto Kaiba's tournament!" They all laugh "So you won't duel" Tea inquires. Julia shakes her head defiantly "nope!" "Good then maybe you could join me in watching?" "That would be great! But I can't this weekend a family matter came up." "Okay soon then" "Soon" The bell rings and Julia smiles again "Thank you. This is the best conversation I've had since I arrived here" She turns and leaves.  
  
Yugi wakes early, he hears Joey and the others waiting for him. He checks his deck. "Ready" he asks the spirit "Yugi I have a feeling something odd will happen. We must be careful. To many things have happen and Marik must attack us up front sooner or later." "Later would be nice" Yugi murmurs opening the door.  
  
"Who wants a piece of me!" Joey challenges. Tea rolls her eyes "We aren't even there yet!" "Where's Tristan" Yugi asks "At the hospital visiting Serenity" "HE'S WHAT?" Joey explodes "Don't worry he promised to meet up with us in half an hour" "A lot can happen in half an hour" Joey grumbles. "Ah!! I give up! I'll be at the dance machine t the arcade," Teas says trying to sound irritated. Truth being she had been itching to go back and try out new moves. "Meet you guys at the fountain in half an hour Okay?" "Okay by Tea have fun!"  
  
Battle City is testy with the wins of both Yugi and Joey duelists are fidgety. And also there is something else. Hearing enough whispers Yugi can paste a story together. "A new duelist?" "A new duelist? Is that even possible?" "No one even knows if it is a boy or a girl" "What?" "Shouldn't they be disqualified?" Duelist step wearily away from Yugi and Joey whispering stories. The two friends sit at the fountain "Not one approach even close to a challenge!" Joey complains. "Hey Guys!" Tea shouts running up, her cheeks pink from excitement "Let me guess" Yugi says with a laugh "You beat your own high score" Tea nods quickly to out of breath to speak. "Where the heck is Tristan?" "Right here bro. By the way Serenity says to visit her sometime" "Don't even get me started" But Joey doesn't even get a chance to. The crowd begins to part, people whispering "It's that duelist!" "The new one now ones seen.his.I mean her.its face!" The last part of the crowd separates, revealing, at last, the new duelist. But even then the new duelist is not completely identified. A black cloak disguises the person. Yugi can feel the duelist's eyes on him. "Yugi Moto" the duelist says sounding pleased. A gasp goes up "That's the first time it's spoken" someone whispers loudly. "It's a girl" the spirit tell him inwardly. "Could you see through to her face?" "No she is guarded by magic, heavy magic" "Malik magic?" "No a new magic I sense a Millennium Item" The person steps forward completely out of the crowd who closes after her like the Red Sea. Yugi gets up and meets her half way. The new duelist bows her head in reverence "I must thank you Yugi Moto" she murmurs "For what?" "You saved my brother. I am forever in your debt" "What do you mean?" "It will become clear soon" Yugi feels that behind the cloak the girl was smiling. Her hand comes out and takes his. Yugi shudders her hand is warm. "Welcome back Pharaoh" With that the girl turns and walks away, the crowd making a path for her then closing once she has stepped past them. "Wait!" Yugi shouts "what is your name?!" This time she doesn't turn around, seeming to melt into the crowd.  
  
Tea yawns, "Are we going to be here much longer you two?" "Not one challenge" Joey says half asleep "It was your idea for us to stay longer" Tea complains. Yugi smiles at the odd fight. "Let's go, Grandpa must be worried." "Hey Tristan wake up" Joey nudges his elbow into Tristan's rib cage "OWW!" "Let's go sleeping beauty" They take a usual short cut through a deserted road. "This is like them scary movies" Joey remarks "Joey!" "What you scared Tea?" Joey tries to spook her a few more times until Tea finally punches him, hard, in the stomach. "OW!" Tea smiles cruelly "Ha! serves you right" "Who taught you how to hit like that" "That my secret" A disturbing half laugh half shout causes them to stop. "I don't like this" the spirit remarks switching places with Yugi. "I have the famous Yugi Moto in my hands" "Who are you?" the spirit demands. "Lord Malik will be pleased" the voice continues not phased by the question. "Malik I should have known. When will the coward face us himself?" The man cackles again "Once I present him to you of course" "HA" the spirit mocks "There are one of you and four of us" The man laughs again and steps forward. "A rare hunter" Tea says with disgust "That is where you are wrong Yugi Moto" The rare hunter snaps his fingers and the are surrounded by over twenty of Malik's servants, with no possible, peaceful, way out. 


	2. What is your Name

"No duel will free you of this" the hunter says before Yugi even opens his mouth. The four friends shrink together as the men come forward. Instinctively his eyes close waiting to feel the hands at his throat. All he hears is a sudden thud, the grunt of a man, and the sickening sound of a head meeting the concrete ground. Yugi's eyes open slowly. On the ground lay four rare hunters, and in front of him stands the Phantom Duelist. She holds her staff ready to attack anyone who enters the circle she has created in the dirt. Two more hunters come at them, one is punished by the staff the other by Tea's fist. Joey and Tristan look at Tea in shock. "Nice job" the duelist says raising her staff as if to strike Tea, instead she thrusts it right past her cheek and into a hunter, Tea winces slightly. "Not to bad yourself" she says tripping another attacker. Then she smiles as if she already knows that this duelist is a girl. One last rare hunter remains, "You" the duelist calls "Malik sent you didn't he?" the man does not answer, his cloak similar to hers hiding his expression. "You know what?" the duelist continues "I have yet to have my first duel. All these duelist seemed petrified of me. What do you say we battle, you and I. If you win you get my rarest card and I bet you know what that is. I bet that's why no rare hunter was to be seen today, they were all to busy drooling over every rare card I have, planning strategies to win, most of all desperate to know who I am. You win you get my rarest card along with my locater card. But if I win along with your rarest card and locater, you and all the other rare hunters present at this moment must leave battle city." "Will you unmask" he asks hastily "If I win you must unmask" "But if you loose you must give me an additional two cards of my choosing" The rare hunter smirks "Be prepared to hand over that magic card" In seconds she has the staff inches away from his face. "Leave before I decide that you cards aren't worth it" The rare hunter scrambles to his feet and along with the rest of his group quickly disappears. She drops the staff, revealing it to be a rough piece of wood. Yugi winces at thinking about her hands must look; she had had a steel grip on the staff. She is already walking away, blending perfectly with the night. "Wait!" Yugi calls. She hesitates, then turns and comes back. She shows her hands to Yugi, there are no splinters her hands are well calloused. "You wanted to see them right?" "Who are you? Why did you help us?" "Did I not tell you this already? I am in your debt, and you needed help" Yugi smiles at her skill of avoiding his question. "What is your name" "If you must call me something call me Shadow" Yugi looks back down at her still open palm and gently closes them with his own. "Thank you" he turns away and with his friends still in shock begins walking away. He looks over his shoulder, just to check, but true to her name she has disappeared.  
  
Her brother stayed up waiting for her. "Will you please take off that coat when you come into the house?" he complains. Shadow ignores him and sinks into the nearest chair, the hood is pushed back a little revealing a bit of her mouth along with a metallic gleam. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" "I couldn't sleep without you here dear sister. I was reading while awaiting your return" "You get more like your brother everyday" "Well he was our brother" Her hands grip the chairs sides a bit harder. "I have a challenge for tomorrow" "And yet you sound disappointed" "It isn't with him" "Well you didn't expect your first duel to be with him now did you?" she doesn't answer. She had came to this tournament with only one thing in mind, her brother laughs disrupting her thought. She flinches from inside her shell; her little brother's laugh is almost exactly like their older brothers a bit kinder though. "Who are you?" she asks, he smiles used to her test by then. "Well this time around I'm Puck." "How old are you?" Puck mocks looking hurt "Dear sister you can not remember your own flesh and-" "No theatrics" "I'm 9 the same age as Mokuba Kaiba" "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about them" "You started it" Shadow sighs sometimes she forgets Puck is really just 9.  
  
Yugi lays each Duel Monster card out slowly. "Who can she be?" he wonders out loud. "I don't know" the spirit answers "But tomorrow she is taking a risk for us." "Without any good reason to" "Maybe she has more reason than meet the eye."  
  
Shadow gets up early the next morning. Quietly she walks into the kitchen of their small apartment; she hopes she didn't wake Puck. She worries about him.dark circles don't belong under his young eyes. She pushes her worries aside, trying to focus only on her duel scheduled for today. Her thick deck feels so good under her fingers. Her deck tainted with both good and bad memories. Memories of having a family, and of living on the run with Puck. One memory in particular; living on the island with her little and big brother and his wife, his laughter so much like Puck's. His long silver- white hair giving the signal that he was an artist, the beautiful woman at his side and the two children signifying that they were his inspiration, the breathtaking portraits proved it. She had been both the mother and sister Shadow had never had, the glue that brought the three far apart siblings close together. Then she had to go and die. "Your thinking about Celi aren't you?" Shadow smiles at the old nickname, it still hurt to say her real name. "How did you know?" "You're just holding your deck. Not checking, or murmuring strategies to yourself. And you only do that when you're thinking of Celi, our big brother, or of." Puck's voice stops abruptly. "of who?" he points outside, not to far away is a large office building. Shadow can barely make out the letters of the sign even though she already knows what company is there. Two letters stand out boldly, K and C. "Or of them" 


End file.
